Los ojos de una Oniwabanshuu
by Yuko Hoon
Summary: ¡Aoshi se va a casar con alguien y no se trata de Misao! Omasu es testigo de como se desata el caos en el Aoiya


Omasu ****

LOS OJOS DE UNA ONIWABANSHUU

BY YUKO-CHAN

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estos personajes en su mayoría no son mios. Casi todos pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony y Shueisa. Este es mi primer intento de un fanfic romantico (soy una negada a este respecto : P), así que ya sabeis, mandadme vuestras opiniones. La verdad es que la idea la saqué del fanfic de Tin Mandinga, "Of Love and Honor", muy recomendable de leer, así que todo el credito no es mio. A mí solo se me ocurrió pensar que estaría bien hacerlo cortito y verlo a traves de los ojos de Omasu ; ).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando la veo así se me rompe el corazón.

¿Qué ha pasado con Misao?¿Con nuestra Misao?¿Con nuestra muchacha siempre sonriente, siempre alegre?

Se ha convertido en una sombra de lo que antes era. Aquellos ojos brillantes se han apagado y se han convertido en cristales translucidos coloreados de azul oscuro. Su cabello cae flaccido a los lados, totalmente mate. Los hombros caidos, la espalda encorvada, la mirada ausente, el tono de voz carente de emoción. Tantos pequeños detalles... Por separado hubiera jurado que eran cosas de mi imaginación, pero todos juntos son dolorosamente reales. Misao ya no es la que era.

Y sé muy bien la razón.

Es esa Natsumi.

Hace apenas un par de semanas Misao era la de siempre, sonriente, vivaz. Pero cuando apareció ella... Cuando Okina anunció el casamiento de Aoshi-sama con Natsumi-san, fue como si Misao sufriera un mazazo. Y en apenas unos días, Misao pasó de ser la estrella de la tarde a ser una sombra. Oh, Misao...

Ahí la tienes, encerrada en su cuarto, sin salir, sin dormir, comiendo apenas... Miro a Okon, y esta niega con la cabeza. Ya ni siquiera eso.

Sé perfectamente lo que la pasa. Hay que estar ciego para no verlo. Cualquiera de nosotros es capaz de verlo, incluido Okina, aunque no diga nada.

Oh, por supuesto, Natsumi-san es una mujer amable y educada, laboriosa y agradable. Es bonita, y su gusto para la ropa es estupendo. Es la mujer perfecta. Pero...

Pero no para Aoshi-sama.

Hubiera jurado que Aoshi-sama y Misao acabarían casados. ¿Por qué este cambio?

Me estoy rompiendo la cabeza para averiguar la respuesta. ¿Es posible que Aoshi-sama jamás haya amado a Misao? No me lo creo. He visto demasiado como para que lo que todos nosotros habíamos creido sea mentira. Entonces, ¿por qué?

Llamo a la puerta de su cuarto. Nadie contesta... Deslizo la puerta un par de centimetros y miró en el interior. Mírala, sentada en el futón.

Siento un tremendo dolor en el pecho.

-¿Misao?- llamo, mientras abro un poco más la puerta.

No dice nada.

-¿Puedo entrar?- ya tengo metido medio cuerpo en su cuarto.

Ella asiente con la cabeza. Me acerco y me arrodillo junto a ella. Ni siquiera me mira. Se que piensa que la idea de tener aquí a Natsumi-san me fascina, que estoy encantada con ella.

¿Cómo decirle que no es así?

Ella ha destrozado a la Misao que conocía... Que TODOS conociamos. No sé como aguanta todavía. Yo me habría matado a mi misma ya de la pura desesperación. ¿Qué pasará por su cabeza?

-Misao, dentro de poco vamos a cenar. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres bajar?

-No, Omasu, gracias.

-Tenemos ohagi de postre- a Misao le encantan los ohagi. Una vez cuando era pequeña se empachó y estuvo durante varios días en la cama, pero aún así no dejo de comerlos.

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre.

¡Ay! Sé muy bien que el amor, y más aún el no correspondido, quita las ganas de comer. Pero no puedo dejarte así, Misao. 

-¿Seguro? Okon se ha pasado toda la tarde preparando la cena, solo para ti. La disgustarás si no te presentas- vamos, Misao, vamos.

Ella suspira, como si no tuviera ganas de discutir. ¿Qué te han hecho?

-De acuerdo... Estaré lista en unos minutos.

Asiento y me levanto para salir de la habitación. Me giro para mirarla antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí. Sigue ahí sentada. Me duele más que si me clavaran un cuchillo en el corazón. Cierro la puerta y asiento a Okon. Ella sonrie tristemente. Como yo, sabe que es lo que sucede.

¿Por qué?¿Por qué ha tenido que elegir Aoshi-sama a esa mujer, y no a Misao?

**********

Recuerdo perfectamente el día que Natsumi-san llegó al Aoiya.

Aoshi-sama es sin duda un hombre cuanto menos frio en apariencia, pero no le faltan pretendientes. Es un hombre todavía joven, y sin duda es muy atractivo. Durante todo este tiempo, Misao había podido evitar que cualquiera de aquellas mujeres se acercara a él, y las que podía llegar se echaban atrás en cuanto veían su carácter un tanto... distante, por decirlo de manera suave.

Pero hace dos semanas, más o menos, llegó una invitación para Aoshi-sama y Okina a una fiesta. Era el cumpleaños de una de las dos sobrinas de un amigo de Okina, y ninguno de los dos podía faltar. Misao se pasó toda la tarde gruñendo porque no podía haberles acompañado. Era unos de esos raros momentos en los que Misao se convierte en una persona exasperante. Se quedó esperandoles por la noche, pero se durmió antes de que volvieran. y se llevó una muy desagradable sorpresa por la mañana.

Okina y Aoshi-sama había venido acompañados por la sobrina menor del amigo de Okina la noche anterior. Nos la presentó: Kuwara Natsumi. Dijo que iba a ser la prometida de Aoshi-sama, y este no protestó en ningún momento. Aun puedo ver con claridad la cara de Misao cuando cierro los ojos. ¿Sorpresa? Me quedaría corta. La noticia había sido como si le hubiera caido un jarro de agua fria en la cabeza mientras estaba teniendo un maravilloso sueño. Agachó la cabeza y no dijo nada, pero... ¡que impropio de ella!

Me sorprende que aquella noche no la oyera gritar de rabia en su cuarto.

Durante los siguientes días, fuimos conociendo a Natsumi-san. Era una mujer trabajadora, tenía todo como los chorros del oro, siempre sonreía, y hacía un té delicioso. Vestía unos kimonos con un gusto refinadísimo, era femenina como la que más... Era la imagen de la mujer perfecta.

Pero para mí había algo que no encajaba.

También me fui dando cuenta de que, según parecía que nos encariñabamos más con Natsumi-san, Misao se iba volviendo poco a poco en una sombra. Supe lo mal que iban las cosas cuando una mañana me crucé con ella por un pasillo y ella respondió a mi saludo con un susurro.

Aquella tarde se encerró en su cuarto para apenas salir de nuevo.

Y en ese mismo momento el Aoiya quedó en sombras, sin su sol para iluminarlo.

**********

Ay, Kami-sama...

¿Por qué está todo tan silencioso?

Juraría que cualquiera de mis compañeros de mesa puede escuchar mis pensamientos.

Sorbo un poco de mi té. Frente a mí, Misao remueve su comida con los palillos. Apenas ha probado bocado. Estoy casi segura de que no tocará los ohagi. Okina mira a Misao, y está muy preocupado. ¿En qué estará pensando ese hombre? Me temo lo peor.

Otro poco de té. Okon, entre bocado y bocado, mira a Aoshi y a Misao. Ay, sé que las dos estamos pensando lo mismo. Echa de menos todo el ruido que se producía antes a la hora de la cena. Ahora las dos sabemos perfectamente que la alegría de Misao era la vida del Aoiya y de los Oniwabanshuu. Si Misao está triste, ¿qué nos queda a nosotros?

Otro sorbo. Shiro y Kuro. Esos dos siguen dejando el plato como una patena, pero por todos los demonios que es la primera vez que les veo que no repiten. Y la primera vez que no discuten, la primera vez que no hablan entre ellos, la primera vez que no se lanzan puyas respecto al entrenamiento, respecto... Respecto a lo que sea... ¿Es mi imaginaión, o Shiro acaba de temblar de frio? Parece como si la sala fuera incapaz de caldearse. Los dos están ahí, callados, esperando, con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho, encogidos de frio. Ay...

Un sorbo más. Aoshi-sama tiene la misma cara de siempre. Un tempano de hielo. Me maravillaba la capacidad que tenía Misao de leer en él como en un libro abierto. La cara sigue igual de inexpresiva... Ni pena, ni alegría. Y solo Kami-sama sabe que es ese brillo en sus ojos, o lo que está pasando por su cabeza. Me vuelvo a Natsumi-san, y un escalofrio me recorre la espalda, como casi siempre me pasa cada vez que la miro. Sus ojos están fijos en Misao. Y su mirada me lo dice todo.

Arpía...

Se me han quitado las ganas de seguir bebiendo.

Está encantada por el sufrimiento de Misao. Se sujeta a Aoshi-sama como un avaro se sujeta a algo que no quiere dejar escapar, aunque sepa que en realidad no es suyo, y que tarde o temprano será devuelto a su legítimo dueño. Para ella, Aoshi-sama es solo suyo. No lo piensa compartir con nadie, no lo cederá, y sería capaz de matar al que se interpusiera en su deseo de tenerle para ella sola. Y está matando a Misao. Lentamente...

Arpía...

Maldita arpía...

No te permitiré que le hagas eso a Misao.

Todos acabamos la cena, y Okon se levanta a traer el postre. Planta un enorme plato encima de la mesa. Tienen una pinta estupenda, Okon es una maestra haciendo este tipo de comida. Nadie en circunstancias normales que yo conozca se resiste a sus ohagi.

Pero, ¿quién ha dicho que esto sean circunstancias normales?

Misao coge uno de los pastelillos de arroz y le pega un mordisco. Me pongo tiesa, esperando su reacción, llena de esperanza. Le da otros dos pequeños bocados y lo deja a la mitad sobre su plato. Con una disculpa se levanta de la mesa.

-¿Qué ocurre Misao?¿No están buenos?- pregunta Okon

-No es eso, Okon, están deliciosos... Es solo que no tengo más hambre- contesta ella, y mi corazón se hunde más de lo que ya estaba.

Con una nueva disculpa, Misao se aleja de la mesa y empieza a subir las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto. Miro a Okon. Mi compañera oniwabanshuu se muerde el labio inferior, medio de la rabia medio de la pena.

Shiro se come tres de los ohagi y luego dice que no tiene demasiada hambre y que tiene que hacer ciertas tareas. Kuro, al menos, se come unos cuantos más, a fin de levantarle el ánimo a Okon, pero también abandona la mesa.

Me vuelvo a Natsumi-san, intentando tragarme todo el odio que estoy empezando a sentir hacia ella.

-¿No comes, Natsumi-san? Están muy buenos- a estas alturas ya me he comido cuatro, que suele ser mi límite.

-Lo siento, no me gustan. Yo también me retiro. Estoy un tanto cansada. ¿Vienes, Aoshi?

Aaaaahhhh, como me ha dolido el no oir ni siquiera un san detrás del nombre.

Por un momento creo que Aoshi-sama va a caer en la tentación de coger un pastelillo antes de marcharse, pero asiente con la cabeza y se levanta para acompañar a Natsumi-san. Okina sale detrás de ellos, diciendo que tiene que ocuparse de unos asuntos de última hora antes de irse a la cama.

Y ahí nos quedamos yo y Okon, delante de un plato de ohagi casi lleno.

-¿Tan malos estaban?- pregunta con un hilo de voz.

A mí me entran ganas de llorar.

**********

¡CRASH!

-¡Se ha ido!¡Misao se ha ido!

Mi grito se ha debido escuchar por todo el Aoiya, porque en apenas unos minutos, todos, incluido Aoshi-sama, están allí.

Había subido a llevarle algo de desayunar a Misao. Lo tengo que hacer desde que Natsumi-san entró en esta casa. Abrí la puerta y vi la cama sin deshacer, todo ordenado, como si nadie hubiera estado allí nunca, menos aún la temible Misao. Solo los trozos de la taza de té que le había llevado a Misao rompen el silencioso y frío orden de la habitación.

Misao se ha ido...

El pensamiento golpea en mi mente constantemente, repitiendose como un eco.

Misao se ha ido...

No me lo puedo creer. Aunque viendolo ahora, no me debería extrañar. Estaba destrozada, y Misao siempre ha sido imprevisible.

Misao se ha ido...

La cara de abatimiento de mis amigos y de Okina es patente. Me vuelvo a la "feliz" pareja. ¿Es mi imaginación, o Aoshi-sama se está mordiendo el labio inferior? La cara de Natsumi-san, en cambio, muestra una mueca, una sonrisa diabólica casi. La odio, ahora lo sé. Tengo ganas de gritar que ha sido culpa suya, que si no hubiera aparecido, Misao seguiría siendo la de siempre, al igual que el Aoiya.

Que si no hubiera venido, Misao no se hubiera marchado.

-Tenemos que buscarla- la voz me deja estupefacta. Las palabras han venido de la boca de Aoshi-sama.

También la cara de Natsumi-san cambia. Por un momento ha sido de disgusto, como si la duda de que Aoshi-sama sea o no suyo haya empezado a adentrarse en su mente. Okina asiente.

-Vamos. No hay momento que perder.

**********

Toda la mañana, y no la hemos encontrado.

En estos momentos estoy a punto de tirarme de los pelos.

Pienso en las locuras que ha podido hacer, y tiemblo solo de pensar en la idea de que haya sido capaz de suicidarse o de desaparecer de vista para el resto de su vida, la cual aun tiene muchos años. Por un momento se me ocurre que ha podido marcharse a Tokyo... ¿Dónde si no podría encontrar asilo? Decido que enviar un mensaje al Kenshin-gumi no sería una mala idea después de todo, y hecho a andar hacia el puesto de palomas mensajeras.

Estoy llegando ya cuando una voz por la espalda me llama.

-¡Omasu-san!

Me vuelvo. Es el muchacho que trabaja con el encargado de las palomas. Se para a mi lado jadeante. Ha estado buscando a Misao, como nosotros. Espero a que empiece a hablar, utilizando hasta la última pizca de autocontrol que poseo para no lanzarme sobre él y sacudirle hasta que me lo diga todo.

-Está... está en el... en el Pabellón...

-¿El Pabellón Dorado?- pregunto, acabando por él.

-Hai.

-¿Sabe alguien más que está allí?- la idea de que Natsumi se haya podido enterar antes que yo hace que se me comprima el pecho.

-Hai... Shi... Shinomori-sama...

En ciertos aspectos siento alivio, aunque otra parte de mi ser teme lo que pueda pasar. Salgo disparada en dirección a los jardines, no sin antes dejar un "domo arigato" suspendido en el aire. Durante todo el camino mi mente empieza a barajar distintas escenas con las que puedo encontrarme. Misao ha estado todo el día en el Pabellón. Mis primeras preguntas son si estará bien, si tendrá ganas de comer, si no habrá cogido frio. Las siguientes son mucho más preocupantes para mí: ¿Qué pasará si Aoshi-sama llega antes que yo?¿Que Misao traeremos a casa?¿La que tanto queremos todos, o la sombra en la que se ha convertido?

Entro en los pabellones tomando aire como mejor puedo. Camino entre los arreglos florales y los jardines de piedras, mirando a un lado y al otro, preguntadome dónde estan los dos, tanto Misao como Aoshi-sama.

Cuando voy a pasar por debajo de un arco, me detengo. Los dos están allí. Me escondo detrás del pilar de madera del arco, y escucho su conversación, reteniendo el aire en los pulmones de puro temor.

-Vete- dice ella. Aoshi-sama niega con la cabeza.

-Tienes preocupada a Omasu- el dialogo ha debido de ir por ese camino durante unos cuantos minutos-. Y a los demás también.

Apostaría todo el Aoiya a que Natsumi no estaría incluida en ese "los demás", y ganaría.

-¿Y tú?- pregunta Misao.

Aoshi-sama baja la cabeza. Misao ni siquiera se preocupa en echarle un vistazo.

-Por favor, vuelve.

Kami-sama, eso es lo más cercano que voy a ver a Aoshi-sama gritandole a Misao que la quiere.

-¿Para qué? Nadie me necesita en el Aoiya... Ya no...

-Eso no es cierto, Misao. Todos te necesitan. Yo te necesito...

Misao se levanta de golpe, hecha a la vez una furia y un mar de lágrimas. Por un momento, vuelvo a ver a Misao tal y como es.

-¡Estás mintiendo!- grita, y Aoshi-sama retrocede un paso-. Sólo lo dices para que vuelva. Seguro que tu querida Natsumi te lo ha pedido, los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Seguro que te dijo todo lo preocupada que está por mí.

Se echó a llorar, las manos tapándole la cara.

-Todavía piensas que soy una niña... Por eso la prefieres a ella... Pero yo... yo...

El corazón se me queda atascado en la garganta cuando veo la expresión dolida de Aoshi-sama al escuchar esas palabras. Silencioso, y yo diría incluso que totalmente sorprendido y sin habla, deja que Misao continue.

-Ni siquiera... ni siquiera se te ha pasado... por la cabeza... que yo pueda... que yo te... te amo...

Por un momento, todo queda en silencio, siendo el único sonido los sollozos de Misao. Finalmente, como si algo, alguna cuerda o cable, se rompiera, se acerca a ella y la abraza. El llanto de Misao para casi instantaneamente.

Desde mi posición no puedo escucharle cuando le susurra a Misao en el oido tres palabras. Pero por una extraña y momentanea habilidad, soy capaz de leer sus labios. Y por una vez en todos estos días me siento tranquila.

**********

Están todos allí, y más de uno se sorprende por mi sonrisa. Okina parece darse cuenta de lo que sucede, porque también el sonrie, y asiente con la cabeza. Poco a poco el resto de ellos empiezan a comprender lo que ha sucedido. Y el alivio y la felicidad reina por fin entre nosotros.

Escucho los pasos de ella al acercarse. Sospecho que ha estado todo el rato en el Aoiya, sin salir. Diría incluso que ha estado rezando para que no encontrasemos a Misao, pero me niego a hacerlo. A fin de cuentas, quizás me haya equivocado con ella, y realmente ame a Aoshi-sama y comprenda que su corazón no le pertenece.

A veces me sorprende lo inocente que puedo llegar a ser.

Acaba de bajar, y a pesar de que parece haber estado llorando, no me cuesta comprobar que todo es figurado. El brillo en sus ojos, la expresión exagerada, todo me lo dice. Nos mira con sorpresa mientras Shiro y Kuro se felicitan mutuamente, con sonrisas de oreja a oreja, y Okon regaña a Okina por seguir con la mirada a una jovencita que pasaba justo en ese momento. Finalmente fija sus ojos en los mios.

-¿Y bien?

-Está con Aoshi-sama- contesto, y la ligera mueca de disgusto hace que me sienta culpable por la alegría que me da verla en esa situación.

-Me alegro- finge-. Espero que Aoshi le de una buena reprimenda. Se ha comportado como una niña mimada.

Cualquier intento de decir algo por parte de Okina o los demás llega demasiado tarde para que yo me calle.

-Tal vez. O tal vez descubra quien es la que verdaderamente le ama.

-¿Acaso dudas que yo...?

Mi mirada es asesina cuando digo:

-No dudo... Sé, Natsumi-KISAMA, que jamás llegarás a saber el verdadero sentido de la palabra amor- siento la mirada de todos cuando utilizo el apelativo de desprecio. Siempre he sido educada, y nunca he utilizado este. Pero hoy necesito ser indulgente conmigo misma-. Si lo supieras, no habrías dañado a aquello que más quiere Aoshi-sama. Alejate de mi vista.

Ni yo misma puedo creerme que esté diciendo esas palabras. Posiblemente Okina tenga la boca y los ojos abiertos como platos detrás de mi, con las caras de los demás a tono con la suya, mientras entro, con el ceño fruncido, en el Aoiya a esperar.

Pero según voy andando por los pasillos, casi sin darme cuenta, mi expresión se suaviza y una sonrisa curva mis labios, al recordar en un momento esas palabras sin sonido, leidas de los propios labios de Aoshi-sama:

"Ai shiteru, Misao."

OWARI!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OHAGI: pasteles de arroz rellenos de pastas de judias dulces. Es un postre típico de Japón.

KISAMA: una forma muy desagradable de tratar a una persona.


End file.
